


Are you scared enough?

by EmeraldCauldron



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Challenge, M/M, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, Young Love, the age of the understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldCauldron/pseuds/EmeraldCauldron
Summary: During the recording of The Age of Understatement Miles and Alex decided to do something more thrilling than recorded the new songs.





	Are you scared enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this short story related to Halloween. Not a great deal! Even it’s not situated on Halloween day, but it has a lot of fluff.

“I’m sooo tired” said Miles dropping all his weight in a comfortable chair. “We’ve been recording all day, I need to do something different, get out of here, maybe go to a pub or a party. I’m gonna get mad if we’re here any longer!” he whined.

Miles waited for a few seconds with his eyes closed, but in the absence of response from Alex he tried to get his attention again.

“Alex! Oi! What are you reading?”

This time Alex lifted up his gaze from the book to look straight to Miles. “I’m tired as well, but I’m more tired to go anywhere”.

“C’mooooon” whined Miles again lengthening the “O” as much as possible in his thick accent. “What are you doing then? Spending the night reading? What are you reading by the way?” Miles insisted trying to look at the book leaning on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex rolled his eyes and closed the book.

“Edgar Allan Poe? A bit old-fashioned, don’t you think?” Miles said mocking at Alex after cast a look over the cover of the book.

“Sorry if I find interest in reading classical literature” Alex narrowed his eyes.

“Oi! I didn’t want to offend you, only I think that stories are out-of-day, I bet nobody is afraid of them anymore” Miles continued teasing.

An idea flashed Alex’s mind and a mischievous smile tugged on his lips. “So do you think that these stories wouldn’t scare you? Are you sure? Would you bet a meal or summat to it?”

Miles smile flattened in his lips. “Of course” he said trying to sound as firmly convinced as possible. He wasn’t a real fan of horror stories, but now he made his bravery statement, he couldn´t retreat of it if he didn’t want to be the reason of Alex’s jokes for a long time. He couldn’t give Alex that victory.

“So, you want to do something different” Alex crossed his arms. “And I want to stay here”.

Miles nodded “That’s the problem”.

“You see as problem what I see as a thrilling night”.

This time is Miles who rolled his eyes. “And what are your plans then, Mr. Turner? That we stay here reading spooky stor…”

Miles stopped abruptly unfinished the sentence as he saw Alex’s mischievous smile getting bigger in his lips and realized what Alex’s plans were.

“No way!” he said widening his eyes.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” said Alex laughing and pulling his friend’s arm.

“It’s a stupid idea, we aren’t school children to do that!” Miles replied.

“You said that cause’ you wanna not lose your bet and that I discovered you’re a coward” boasted Alex.

Miles didn’t wait long to give his reaction and grabbed Alex by his waist with one hand meanwhile he started to tickle his belly with the other. “How do you dare to say that, you bitch?”

Alex howled with laughter trying to stop Miles who continued to tickle him now with his two hands after pushing Alex to the chair he was sitting before.

Miles had realizing that Alex’s angelical laughter was one of his favourite sounds making him adore even more, if possible, the boy whom it came from. It was like the singing of a beautiful bird and he was willing to evoke it every time it was possible.

After a few minutes of fight, Alex finally managed to get rid of Miles’ tickle attack and tried to recover his breath. His cheeks were a little red for the effort made.

“So, Ally, how you supposed to scare me with your stories?” Suddenly asked Miles, playing with the strands of hair that ruffled Alex’s head now.

Alex blushed making his cheeks a little more red. He hated that nickname until he listened it from Miles lips for the first time, and now he secretly allowed Miles to call him in that way.

“We need some stuff” Alex got up abruptly trying to escape Miles’ embraced before he noticed the blushed in his cheeks.

“I beg your pardon” Miles startled.

“If we want this as a memorable night, we need to do it in the best way”

Miles remained motionless looking Alex in a frightened.

“C’mon, it gonna be fun” Alex reassured caressing Miles’ cheek.

Now is Miles who blushed a little. “Okay, and what kind of stuff do you need?”

“Do me a favour and get the blanket of the sofa next room” Alex’s mischievous smile appeared again.

“Right”.

Miles left the room and when he came back again he found Alex checking a torch, then he turned and pointed the desk they were working all afternoon.

“I think that is the best place”. He took the blanket from Miles’ hands and put one end in the table’s edge and left the other fell to the floor, then he settled a paperweight he found before and a heavy book to attached the blanket’s end to the table.

“Perfect, you can enter now” Alex motioned the blanket to one side to let Miles enter the space between the desk and the blanket.

Miles remained in the same position.

“I promise you it’ll be fun” Alex pouted.

“You’re a child, Alexander”.

“And so are you as well” Alex answered a bit angrily, he crossed his arms and the pout in his face intensified.

Miles loved frustrate the older boy, it was very fun to see his pretty face frowns and his lower lip juts in the worst childish style possible. These were the moments when Miles had to restrain him from kissing the glitter lips of Alex.

“C’mon, I was joking babeh” Miles took Alex by his chin and pressed a kiss in his round cheek.

A shake ran through Alex´s body.

“Well, turn the lights off and come here then” Alex rushed under the table before his cheeks were red in embarrass again. Miles’ laughter did not take long to appear.

Despite his relationship had become very close during the past few months, he never gets used to these approaches, and he hated to make a fool of himself in these situations, this time hiding under the table.

He always feels different with Miles around, like if a frizzle of energy turned on at every moment the man popped around him, and suddenly, everything became the best version of itself. He didn’t feel this with anyone else, nor with his friends, nor with the girlfriends he had.

However, that wasn’t the time of thinking about his feelings for Miles. No, now it was the time for looking for some good stories that make his friend piss on him in terror and defend Allan Poe’s name as best horror author of literature.

By the time Miles sit down cross-legged opposite Alex, the book was already marked with the stories that Alex had chosen to read to his mate. The space under the desk was so narrow that the two boys could barely move, and their knees almost touched each other.

“Welcome to the night storytelling that will make you piss on your pants” Alex announced plugging the light of the torch directly into his face and Miles rolled his eyes.

This way Alex started with the stories.

As soon as the first lines became real in Alex’s lips, Miles began to feel the weight of the atmosphere that surrounded the tight space, in his head. It threatened to intoxicate Miles’ entirely mind, and in the middle of the first story, only existed the words that Alex was reading, putting all his senses in a state of alertness. He had not even noticed how his heart rate had increased.

  
Above all of this, Alex was an incredible narrator. Miles couldn’t believe how the tone of his voice had changed becoming more serious matching the tone of the story perfectly. It was a beautiful voice, but at the same time, ghostly enough to put goosebumps on Miles skin.

“Sorreh’ but could you loosen the grip on my knee, please?” Alex stopped the story abruptly.

“S-sorry” Miles didn’t realize that he was grabbing Alex’s knee with his left hand and thanked, in silent, to the dim light that could hide the blush in his cheeks.

“For god's sake, you’re fookin’ scared. So, do you think these stories a good, now?

“Yes, but don’t stop, please” Miles affirmed embarrassed.

Alex resumed the story and he approached his hand to Miles’ side a linked his fingers with his. He kept holding Miles’ hand until he had to change the book’s page.

It was when Alex was reading the fifth story when their thrilling night came to an end.

“And when the killer had the victim within reach, he said…”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE????” The blanket motioned abruptly to one side and James’ frowned face appeared.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” Miles and Alex screamed at the same time.

“You scared the shit out of me” Alex answered after James turned the lights on.

“But what the hell you were doing down here with the lights off?”

“We were reading Edgar Allan Poe stories” Miles announced showing the book to James. “Do you want to hear one? Alex is a great narrator!

Alex smiled to Miles proud.

“No thanks, I’m going to go to dinner with some of the boys from the studio. Do you want to come with me?” Offered James.

Miles and Alex looked each other. “Right, but let us finish this story first, please” implored Alex.

“Okay, but I’m returning in ten minutes” James rolled his eyes and shut the door after he left.

“Well, you invite me for dinner, don’t you? Alex addressed to Miles.

“What??”

“You lost you bet, you owe me a dinner” Alex explained.

“C’mon, you were frightened as well” Miles defends himself.

“I was not afraid, I was fookin’ reading” Alex frowned.

“Okay, I’m going to pay for your dinner, but I’m going to do it not because I was afraid, but because the wonderful night you had made me spend, Alexander”. Alex blushed again, but this time he didn’t try to hide it. “And I’d be delighted to repeat it again” Alex said embraced Miles’ body, who responded hugging his friend tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! English it's not my first language, so I'm very sorry if I committed mistakes.


End file.
